General Borton
Matthias Orayaka-Dumbada Borton '''was a general for the Bortland military from October 1981 to November 1982, before he was arrested for orchestrating an attack that killed roughly eighty civilians in the Bortland Conflict. He died during the 1983 San Franshitsco prison riot when a tranquilizer dart caused him to bleed out and die. Early life Borton was born in a small town in central Zapadoslavia on August 29, 1936. When he was fourteen he enlisted in the military, since there was technically no age limit for when you could join the army in Zapadoslavia. He mainly served as National Guard, and occasionally got into skirmishes along the border from tribal warriors. His father, also a general, had died when Borton was fifteen, with his mother making the decision to send Borton to a boarding school while she recovered from the grief. Two years later, in 1953, he left boarding school and served a tour of duty as a peacekeeping force in Zarkoth during the highly publicised civil rights trial, of which there were many protests. Military career '''Vulparian-Athiest war Borton was discharged from the Zapadoslavian military in 1956, where he left to seek work in Vulparia. He moved to Valotar City in 1957, where he worked as a policeman. Borton was shot on duty in November 1958, where he spent three months in hospital recuperating. After his release from hospital, he had noticed a build up of military tensions between Vulparia and Athium, and that Vulparia was enlisting people into the military in case of a war. In June 1960, when the war broke out, he was deployed in Athium where, due to his heroic actions of saving an Athium citizen's son from drowning in a river, was promoted to Private First Class. Once the war was over, Borton served another twelve years in the military until he was honourably discharged on September 12, 1972. He then moved back to Zapadoslavia. Return to Bortland ''' Borton spent the next nine years in Zapadoslavia taking care of his mother who had Parkinson's Disease. He had gotten two jobs to support the family, a store clerk and a mailman. When Zapadoslavia had been colonised by the DLF and turned into Bortland, Dexter Meritorious Witnick IV, having seen Borton's exemplary service record, hired Borton to become the new General of Bortland. '''Bortland Conflict In 1982, during the outbreak of the Bortland Conflict, Borton had begun taking swift action on a Bill Cosbyist group, who he had publicly called a terrorist organization, which led to their secession in October, with their name being West Bortland. After a bombing attack on Capadapolis, Borton had become driven by rage and vengence to take out West Bortland, he launched an attack on their territory. Less than a week after the attack on Capadapolis, Borton charged the West Bortland border with artillery and mortar fire in an attempt to catch Devin once and for all. Though they failed at capturing Devin, they did take control of most of the outer colonies closes to Bortland, killing most of the population, which brought about controversy in Bortland and other countries as some of the outer colonies which had been practically massacred contained heavy civilian presence. Borton met with Dexter Meritorious Witnick IV via computer, where Witnick told Borton to stand down from his campaign against West Bortland. Borton refused, meaning that Stadaconan and DLF forces would have to intervene in the battle before Borton's men reached main colony, where it is believed they were going to set fire to the colony in search of Devin. On November 15, Borton's men reached main colony where they met Stadaconan soldiers, who had encircled the entire colony. A fierce battle took place which tolled heavily on the Stadaconan presence there, as the Bortland soldiers had mortared the main congregation of soldiers. They charged the colony, where most civilians still remained, unable to move anywhere else as Bortland gained more ground. DLF soldiers had been given the mission of helping defend the colony and cause the least amount of casualties on both sides, as the primary objective was to arrest Borton, not to kill Bortland soldiers. After the failed charge, Borton was captured and held in one of the makeshift tents where he attempted to commit suicide by gunshot, though failed. He was taken to San Franshitsco prison where he was sentenced to six years and eight months in jail. Incarcaration and death Following being sentenced to prison in December 1982, Borton had tried to spend most of his time secluded from everyone else, trying not to make any social interactions. This became more difficult as the weeks progressed due to the increasingly unstable nature of Warden Hicks. In February 1983, he had been enlisted by Warden Hicks to pick up parts of a pistol from Bort Plaza, under guard supervision, a pistol that had belonged to Judge Fudge II, but was destroyed during a fight between Fudge and HotShot. Hicks' intention was to break Fudge's psyche by showing him fragments of his beloved pistol. Borton retrieved the pistol, where he was rewarded with extra food rations. On February 26, Hicks declared that he would be the so-called "ruler" of the prison, of which the DLF would have no control over what happened in there. Borton was forced to become a soldier under Hicks, where he was instructed to guard the prison in case of a DLF attack. On the night of March 9, DLF soldiers broke their way into the prison, attacking Hicks. Fudge had been killed by Hicks when he attempted to overthrow him, leaving Borton as the solitary guard of the northern part of the prison. After hours of fighting, Borton was shot by D34DM3M3 with a tranquilliser dart after killing a SWAT guard, though the dart had inadvertently caused bleeding in his neck, and, as Borton was a haemophiliac, he bled out and died, serving only four months of his sentence. Category:Person Category:DankHouse Liberation Front